harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy
{{Slytherin_individual_infobox|born = July 31, 1980 Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England, Great Britain Malfoy Manor|died = Alive|blood = Pureblood|alias = She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named|title = Main Antagonist Villian|species = Human School girl|gender = Female|height = 5.1|hair = Blonde|eyes = Blue|skin = White|family = Draco Malfoy Only Brother Harry Potter Husband Nicholas Thomas Marvolo Malfoy son Luicus Malfoy Father Narcissa Malfoy Mother Tom Riddle Godfather Scorpius Malfoy Nephew Daphne Greengrass Niece|animagus = Nagini|boggart = Harry Potter|wand = Elder Wand|patronus = snake|job = Serial killer Double Spy|house = Slytherin|loyalty = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Slytherin Tom Riddle Minion Salazar Slytherin|name Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy Biography Where she spent the majority of her childhood, Caitlin was born on 31 July at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire pure-blood mother, Narcissa Malfoy But Caitlin has a secret talent: She can make things move with her mind. One fateful night, and unleashes her telekinetic powers on all who get in her way as she entered her into Beauty pageant with her personality and her intelligence and her beauty and little miss London as she was her daddy little girl that she keeps it quite from her Dad and her mother specially her brother as she as a big crush on the rivals on when Draco find out he was in shock that she had a little crush on them Harry and Ron secretly pulls some strings has she romantic them sight set on them both Ron and Harry She entered lots of competitions of 400000 medals win something by defeat them as she had private lessons in martial arts and karate and she was a black belt won 30000 medals and take up Caitlin youngest at 7 year old as little girl at Olympic medallist in gymnastics she was a gold medallist champion Physical Appearance During his childhood and early adulthood, Caitlin was with white skin blonde hair and Blue Eyes is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, and the Godparents of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lord Voldemort Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy . Personality and Traits The Mole' There is a mole in there mist find out who it is discovered Caitlin She was found out Caitlin over the edge As get to get two best friends of coming enemies against each other will be war for them both As a friend of her to and next to attack a student at the same time and she was out of control with her powers Sabotage As she sabotage the a events As she had plans for them there did not know about that as she whated to Spy For Caitlin to become a top secret double agent spy she had guts for the feeble minded and she have the exact profiles and skill set the Suspects are looking for as stands out of the crowd by learning for as the ability to bleed in although spying is for Caitlin many of the many of the thing she need to know can be learned of and possibly dangerous situations of getting expose by others 'Cyberbulling''' As she brake entering into there home to install cameras around the whole every room there were all set up As the camera were in place As is all alone inside of the house where it is safe there a killer coming after her as there do not know you are there Watching them as Caitlin is inside of there home with cameras are everywhere Possessions * '''Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Caitlin and her family travelled to Ollivander's Wand Shop|Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships 'Parents' Lucius Malfoy Caitlin and Draco's Father Caitlin was to little scared of her dad she did feel comfortable she runs away from him when she is in trouble and she get hit by her father he was he did not like to beat up his children as Caitlin is younger takes out on her that he finds out about her and Harry Potter that she was Pregnant with his child She influenced by her relationship with her father Lucius What kind of man he was a Death eater he belief was he had faith in her and trust of her to go Hogwarts with Scorpios She dose not to give up on her family she as control over her own live that her father dose not like it she was not against her parents She Did not refuse to obey orders, from her Parents Narcissa Malfoy Caitlin's Mother Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect her daughter from her father she was nice to her daughter Caitlin was her favourite child only she was only 14 years old she was under age and helps her with baby feed and She takes him out an put him into bed and she help her to give birth that night in the Manor 'Siblings' Brother Draco Malfoy he was Caitlin older brother he help her out of coming helps her to look after Nicholas while she goes back to Hogwarts he was still very not nice person he was after his years at Hogwarts he takes it all in He cries a lot becuase of his sister and Harry Potter had a child together that she was under age and he was mad with Harry was his Rivalry with him Godfather Lord Voldemort Caitlin Godfather a male godparent." he is godfather to her she falls in his footsteps he add he Processes her to surrender her soul to him though his old dairy had hold of her it will not let her go when his plan get back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry though her she attends he school it was easy Part of Voldemort soul only live thing it could find Caitlin daughter of Malfoys it is reason why Caitlin speak to snakes the reason of Voldemort mind part of Voldemort lives inside her so time comes she comes new dark lord As after Voldemort gone he had no children of his own to bring up Caitlin Malfoy as he's own child She should not be born he take her surrender her soul Before Voldemort time of his downfall his transferred his powers create her mind into Harry Potter that she was apart of Harry Mind as Voldemort to stay alive when his mind though Caitlin in her mind to get to Harry Anutie ' Bellatrix Lestrange she gets all of her anger selfish spiteful bully was an intensely sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.She was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, Friends Albus Potter she makes frineds with Albus and Rose when first met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardryand in same house as Albus Potter and Rose Weasley sorted in Slytherin Rose Weasley as she stares the same dorm and roomate she did not minded at all she is A Malfoy at all s she betrayed her family as she is freiends with Caitlin Parents and her brother Draco she whats get back at them she tell everything Enemies James Potter II and she is he New Rival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as she preteneds to be there friend as she dose awful thing to to Hugo Weasley and attacks him she will do more to him its not nice she gets him killed by a curse she is under attached to him as she kills him Lily Potter II by get slytherins girls on her and outtting in cahoots with her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets as is usd makes to do things Scorpius Malfo dose not care about her that he what her leave his friends alone and was up him and his friends to ignores her everything she about him that was true that he should not been in Gryffindor she hates Education At Hogwarts As she is a straight a student on top of all of classes 'First year As Caitlin one person knows l mysterious past reveals dark secrets of tom riddle years Something in the school dark past will be awakened And return As she out control of telekinesis 'Learning about Telekinesis she possesses the power of telekinesis the supposed ability to move objects as she did not know She could moved James Broomstick during the Quidditch match at a distance by mental power or other non-physical means. To Humiliate her enemies any who get her way can control anything at a subatomic level. Caitlin Malfoy Caitlin Malfoy Caitlin Malfoy Category:Members of the Malfoy family Category:Weasley Family